Before Daybreak
|image = |kanji = 夜明けが来る前に |romaji = Yoake ga Kuru Mae ni |airdate = September 14, 2012 |episode = 11th Episode (Season 1) |opsong = Realization |edsong = Ai no Sei de Nemurenai |previous = Where I Belong |next = The World is Watching You }}Before Daybreak (夜明けが来る前に, Yoake ga Kuru Mae ni) is the eleventh episode of season one and first aired on September 14, 2012. Synopsis In the Babel Health Center, Izumi regained consciousness and remembered what happened earlier that night. She protected Kuzuha from Phil's magic attack. Kuzuha told Izumi that Miu is nowhere to be found, but she knows that Akatsuki must be with her by now. Since Izumi is still unable to move, Kuzuha went to find Miu. Before she left, though, Kuzuha thanked Izumi for protecting her. Meanwhile, the other students still don't understand about an "emergency situation" after the Babel Ranking Tournament is cancelled. Then, Ryouhei still can't contact Kyouya about that situation. Haruka had hoped that she would tell Kyouya about it, and Minami reported her that the progress from the Control Room is at 60% and counting. Haruka couldn't wait any longer as she and the two members of the Student Council are about to move out, until they heard a disturbance in the forest. Elsewhere, Akatsuki and Miu witnessed a giant white dragon named Zahark, and Akatsuki knows that dragon. Phil had made a contact with that devious dragon in Alayzard. The battle against Zahark is about to begin. Akatsuki is just about to fight against Zahark, but Miu can't allow him to deal with that dragon, since the poison is still not removed from him. Miu decided that she will fight that dragon alone as bait in order for Akatsuki to fully recover. Her magic had no effect on it, so Zahark goes after Miu. Then, in the other Control Room, the members noticed a giant dragon, and Oya knows that Akatsuki is fighting against the intruder (Phil). Meanwhile, Kuzuha, riding on a robot lion that she summoned, witnessed Zahark chasing Miu, and then she saw Akatsuki. Akatsuki told her that he has yet to recover while Miu is still out there fighting, so Kuzuha decides to go and help Miu. Suddenly, Izumi appeared, and she wants to help Miu as well. Akatsuki allowed the girls to do that, and before they left, Kuzuha wants to know exactly how long will he recover in order to buy some time. Meanwhile, as the chasing ends, Miu tried to attack Zahark with her magic attack, but to no avail, since Zahark is a celestial being that can neutralize magics. Miu's staff also had no effect on it, and she's down very quickly. When Zahark was about to kill Miu, Haruka quickly saved her. Miu told Haruka that Akatsuki was poisoned and he's still not fully recovered yet. Haruka is well aware of the magic attacks useless against Zahark, so she, along with Minami and Ryouhei, charged straight forward to attack that dragon. Haruka attacked Zahark with her Dual Blades, followed by Minami's Meteor Hammer, and Ryouhei's Chinese Broadsword, but Zahark survived that. Miu then goes on to attack that dragon with her air magic that blows the construction pillars at it, though it deflected it. Then suddenly, Kuzuha appeared and hit Zahark with her hammer, and so did Izumi, who shot that dragon with her magic arrows, but it wasn't magic this time, it was her natural phenomenon to create explosives with water and other things in the atmosphere. Kuzuha told Miu that they have thirty minutes until Akatsuki fully recovers and joins the fight, as he told Kuzuha to. Miu, Kuzuha, and Izumi will now fight together. Then, Haruka kept slicing Zahark a little more and dodged its magic attack. Izumi kept firing the arrows at that dragon, and from the rooftops, Kuzuha summoned a robot lion, while Minami summoned a robot golem, to hold it down. Also, Ryouhei stabbed it with a fiery broadsword. Finally, Miu is about to use her father Galious' techniques, she builds up her magic power, and after a while, she used that technique to strike Zahark with full power. However, when the Student Council members are about to finish it off, it was all a trap, and Zahark blows them, Kuzuha, and Izumi unconscious, leaving Miu standing. Miu heard that voice, it was Phil, not only did he make a contact with Zahark, but he fused together with it. Miu released her staff to attack him, but she gave up the moment Phil said that he will kill her friends and everyone else. Then, Phil's Zahark grabbed her with its tentacles and mocks her about claiming Akatsuki as a "phony hero". But Miu doesn't believe in those words, because she told him that unlike her father, she is not like him. Galious was the last Demon King in Alayzard, and Miu gave up that title as the future Demon Queen, for she will remain as Akatsuki's "sister". Miu will always think of Akatsuki as the true hero, her hero to be exact, no matter what Phil thinks, because she knows that Phil is a fraud, as in "never a hero at all", even if he does kill her. Phil has heard enough and he activated a transportation power to take Miu back to Alayzard with the power of Zahark, but as he struggled her and she started to shed tears, Akatsuki finally appeared with his Sleipnir to save Miu and stop Phil from taking her back to Alayzard. The final battle between Akatsuki and Phil has begun, with Akatsuki blocking Phil's Zahark's magic attack with his Laevateinn. Then, Akatsuki goes on to slice the dragon's back, but his Laevateinn was being neutralized with the poison. He then attacked him with his physical attack and kept slicing him over and over, but there was no end to it. Phil then hit Akatsuki with Zahark's tail and charged straight forward to him. Akatsuki managed to get away and kept attacking him, only to get hit by its tail again, leaving Akatsuki wide open. Phil used his magic barrage attack to hit Akatsuki, but then, Akatsuki managed to bring Phil down to the ground with his Laevateinn. Phil managed to survive, though; however, Phil/Zahark started to get weaker after Akatsuki sliced him with his energy. Phil is about to fire his ultimate magic power while Akatsuki is ready to finish him off, but when Akatsuki's Laevateinn is losing its power, Phil was aiming that power at Miu. As Akatsuki rushed to try to protect Miu, Phil fired that magic at them, causing a massive magic explosion. Category:Season one Category:Episode